Origins
Trevileem 'Origin' Trevileem's design is based on the aye-aye, a type of nocturnal lemur, combined with a stereotypical bandit or thief. 'Name origin' Trevileem may come from tree, evil, villain, and lemur. Nikoasla 'Origin' Nikoasla is based on a koala. Its puffy ears and facial expressions bring to mind the archetypal mad scientist, fitting with its Electric-type. 'Name origin' Nikoasla is a combination of koala and Nikola Tesla (a famous Serbian-American inventor and electrical engineer). Pachydelta 'Origin' Pachydelta is based on an Indian elephant. Its four arms, jewels, and mystical appearance suggest design inspiration from the elephant-headed Hindu god Ganesha. 'Name origin' Pachydelta is a combination of pachyderm and delta (an area of land in which a river divides into smaller rivers). Despidable 'Origin' Despidable is based on a black widow spider combined with an evil magician or wizard. 'Name origin' Despidable is a combination of despicable and spider. Burbounce 'Origin' Burbounce appears to be based on a living bur. 'Name origin' Burbounce is a combination of bur and bounce. Burblast 'Origin' Burblast seems to be an anthropomorphic bur. Its arms resemble the thorns found in rose bushes, and it also resembles a bandit. 'Name origin' Burblast is a combination of bur and blast. Managrove 'Origin' Managrove is based on a manatee combined with a mangrove tree. Its sandy back alludes to the fact that manatees often move so slowly that algae grows on their backs. 'Name origin' Managrove is a combination of manatee and mangrove. Feariki 'Origin' Feariki is based on a pineapple combined with a tiki statue. It bears a resemblance to traditional Hawaiian statues (hence its originating in Alola) as well as moai. 'Name origin' Feariki is a combination of fear and tiki. Anenemy 'Origin' This Pokémon is based on the giant oarfish, the world's largest bony fish. It also retains some anemone-esque characteristics from its first stage. 'Name origin' Anenemy is a combination of anemone and enemy. Toxlime 'Origin' Toxlime resembles a blob of toxic waste overflowing from a barrel. It also takes inspiration from various blob monsters in classic horror movies, such as The Blob. 'Name origin' Toxlime is a combination of toxic and slime. Psydumman 'Origin' Psydumman is based on a crash test dummy, and its newfound intelligence and ability of flight are inspired by various superheroes, especially Superman. 'Name origin' Psydumman is a combination of psychic, dummy, and man, referencing how many superheroes' names end in "man." Gatornaria 'Origin' Gatornaria is based on [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fulgora_laternaria Fulgora laternaria], also known as the lantern fly. 'Name origin' Gatornaria is a combination of Fulgora laternaria and gator (a slang term for alligator, referencing Fulgora laternaria also being known as the alligator bug). Toteminous 'Origin' Toteminous seems to be a haunted totem pole. 'Name origin' Toteminous is a combination of totem and ominous or luminous. Vikid 'Origin' Vikid is based on a young Viking. Its blue skin and Ice typing are inspired by the Jötunn, frost giants from Norse mythology. The round bottom half of Vikid's body that allows it to get back up when pushed over is inspired by roly-poly toys. 'Name origin' Vikid is a combination of Viking and kid. Beardzerker 'Origin' Beardzerker is based on a stereotypical Viking or Berserker. Its blue skin, Ice typing, and aggressive nature are inspired by the Jötunn, frost giants from Norse mythology. 'Name origin' Beardzerker is a combination of beard and berserker. Valkaerie 'Origin' Valkaerie is based on the Valkyries from Norse mythology, who were female spirits who brought fallen soldiers to Valhalla. Its blue skin and Ice typing are inspired by the Jötunn, frost giants also from Norse mythology. 'Name origin' Valkaerie is a combination of Valkyrie and faerie (alternate spelling for fairy). Bogeyboo 'Origin' Bogeyboo's appearance and trickster-esque personality bring to mind goblins, imps, and other evil sprites from fairy tales. Its name also suggests it is based on the bogeyman, an imaginary spirit used to frighten children. Its habit of being able to make its whole body vanish entirely, except for its smile, is a reference to the Cheshire Cat. 'Name origin' Bogeyboo is a combination of bogeyman and bugaboo (two names of imaginary creatures used to scare children) or boo. Orlking 'Origin' Orlking is based on the Erlking, or "Der Erlkönig," a malevolent character from Danish and German folklore. Known as the "king of the fairies," a popular poem by Johann Wolfgang von Goethe involves the Erlking abducting a fearful child. Due to Orlking's gnarled appearance and habit of living in trees, it may be based on a dryad or other nature spirit, such as the Horned God. Its appearance brings to mind ogres and trolls. 'Name origin' Orlking is a combination of ogre or orc and Erlking. Yawhooky 'Origin' Yawhooky is based on the Yara-ma-yha-who, a blood-sucking legendary creature from Australian folklore. 'Name origin' Yawhooky is a combination of a contraction of Yara-ma-yha-who and spooky. Bunyikes 'Origin' Bunyikes is based on the Bunyip, a water-dwelling mythical creature from Australian folklore. 'Name origin' Bunyikes is a combination of Bunyip and yikes (humorous expression of fear). Decapodent 'Origin' Decapodent is based on a giant decorator crab, with treasure adorning its shell. It takes particular inspiration from Tamatoa, a villainous character from Disney's 2016 film [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moana_(2016_film) Moana]. 'Name origin' Decapodent is a combination of decapod (a ten-legged crustacean such as a crab) and decadent (luxuriously self-indulgent).